Annabel Lee
Annabel Lee es el último poema completo compuesto por el escritor y poeta romántico estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe. Como en muchas de sus obras, explora la temática de la muerte de una hermosa mujer.Meyers, pág. 243 El narrador, enamorado de Annabel Lee cuando eran jóvenes, continúa estándolo tras su muerte. Su amor hacia ella era tan fuerte que incluso los ángeles estaban celosos. Existe un debate sobre qué mujer, si es que la hubo, sirvió de inspiración para Annabel Lee. A pesar de que se han sugerido los nombres de varias, la candidata más creíble es su esposa, Virginia Eliza Clemm.Meyers, pág. 244 El poema, escrito en 1849, no fue publicado hasta poco después de la muerte de su autor, ese mismo año. Sinopsis El narrador del poema describe su amor por Annabel Lee, que comenzó hace muchos años en «un reino junto al mar».En el inglés original: «a kingdom by the sea» A pesar de ser jóvenes, su amor mutuo era tan grande que los ángeles tenían envidia de ellos, y por eso murió ella, según el narrador. Aun así, su amor es tan grande que se extiende más allá de la tumba y el narrador cree que sus dos almas continúan hermanadas. Cada noche, sueña con Annabel Lee y ve el brillo de sus ojos en las estrellas. Y cada noche se recuesta sobre su tumba junto al mar. Análisis Como muchos otros poemas de Poe, incluyendo El cuervo, Ulalume y A alguien en el paraíso, Annabel Lee sigue su tópico preferido: la muerte de una hermosa mujer, al que Poe llama «el tema más poético del mundo.»En el inglés original: «the most poetical topic in the world.»Revilla, pág. 137Poe, Edgar A. Filosofía de la composición (1846) Como muchas de las mujeres en otras obras de Poe, se ve atacada por una enfermedad y se casa joven.Weekes, pág. 152 El poema se centra en un amor ideal de extraordinaria intensidad. De hecho, las acciones del narrador no sólo muestran que ama a Annabel Lee, sino que la idolatra, algo que sólo puede hacer tras su muerte.Hoffman, pág. 68 El narrador admite que ambos eran niños cuando se enamoraron, pero su explicación de que fueron los ángeles quienes la mataron es en sí infantil, sugiriendo que no ha crecido mucho desde entonces. La repetición de esta aserción sugiere que está tratando de racionalizar sus propios abrumadores sentimientos de pérdida. A diferencia de ''El cuervo, en el cual el narrador cree que «nunca más» se reunirá con su amor, en Annabel Lee dice que ambos estarán juntos nuevamente, ya que ni los demonios podrán nunca separar sus almas. Estructura poética Annabel Lee consta de seis estrofas, tres con seis versos, una con siete y dos con ocho, con un patrón de rima ligeramente diferente en cada una. Su repetición de palabras y frases, al estilo de una balada, deliberadamente crea su efecto de profunda tristeza. A pesar de no ser técnicamente una balada, Poe se refiere a él como tal.Quinn, pág. 606 El nombre Annabel Lee enfatiza el sonido «L» (aliteración), un recurso frecuente aplicado por el poeta a sus personajes femeninos: Eulalie, Lenore, Ulalume, Morella, Ligeia. Existe un debate sobre el último verso del poema. La «Edgar Allan Poe Society» de Baltimore, Maryland ha identificado 11 versiones diferentes del poema que fueron publicadas entre 1849 y 1850. Sin embargo, la variación más grande es en el verso final: :Manuscrito original – ''In her tomb by the side of the sea (En su tumba junto al mar) :Versión alternativa – In her tomb by the sounding sea (En su tumba junto al sonoro mar) Inspiración [[Archivo:VirginiaPoe.jpg|thumb|150px|A menudo se cree que Virginia, esposa de Poe, fue la inspiración para Annabel Lee.]] No está claro a quién hace referencia el personaje epónimo Annabel Lee.Silverman, pág 401 Biógrafos y críticos han sugerido que el uso frecuente del tema de la «muerte de una hermosa mujer» deriva de la repetida pérdida de ellas a lo largo de su vida, incluyendo a su madre Eliza Poe y a su madre adoptiva Frances Allan.Weekes, pág. 149 167 Algunos biógrafos a menudo interpretan que Annabel Lee fue escrita para su esposa, Virginia, que había muerto dos años antes, tal como fue sugerido por la poetisa Frances Sargent Osgood, a pesar de ser ella misma una de las posibles inspiraciones para el poema. Se pueden dar fuertes argumentos sobre la de Virginia en este caso: era a quien amaba de niño, y la única que había sido su esposa, además de la única en morir. Algunas lecturas autobiográficas del poema han sostenido la teoría de que Virginia y Edgar jamás consumaron su matrimonio, ya que Annabel Lee era una doncella.Hoffman, pág. 27 Algunos críticos, incluyendo a Thomas Ollive Mabbott, creen que Annabel Lee fue un mero producto de la lúgubre imaginación de Poe y que no fue ninguna persona real en particular. Sarah Elmira Royster, una novia de la infancia de Poe, creía que el poema había sido escrito inspirado en ella y que Poe mismo así lo aseveró.Silverman, pág. 426 Sarah Helen Whitman y Sarah Anna Lewis también declararon haber inspirado el poema.Sova, pág. 12 Publicación y recepción Se cree que Annabel Lee fue compuesto en mayo de 1849. Poe se aseguró que el poema fuera impreso; le dio una copia a Rufus Wilmot Griswold, su albacea literario (y rival personal), otra a John Thompson para pagar una deuda de 5 dólares, y vendió otra a la Sartain's Union Magazine para que la publicase. A pesar de que la de Sartain's de enero de 1850 fue la primera publicación autorizada, Griswold lo publicó primero el 9 de octubre de 1849, tras la muerte de Poe como parte de su obituario en el Daily Tribune de Nueva York. Thompson lo hizo publicar en el Southern Literary Messenger en noviembre de 1849. "Annabel Lee" fue una gran inspiración para el escritor ruso Vladimir Nabokov, especialmente en su novela Lolita (1955), en la que el narrador, de niño, queda enamorado de la enferma en etapa terminal Annabel Leigh en un «principado junto al mar». Originalmente, Nabokov llamó a su novela El reino junto al mar.Meyers, Jeffrey. Edgar Allan Poe: His Life and Legacy. New York: Cooper Square Press, 1992. pág. 302. ISBN 0815410387 El poema fue adaptado musicalmente por la banda de rock española Radio Futura en 1987, en una canción de idéntico título. Annabel Lee en la cultura popular * La banda estadounidense Alesana sacó un álbum completo de once canciones respecto al tema del poema de Poe. * La banda española Radio Futura publicó en 1987 la canción «Annabel Lee» en su disco La canción de Juan Perro, en la que se reproduce el poema. * El poema sirvió de inspiración para la novela "La Bella Anabel Lee", del escritor japonés Kenzaburō Ōe, ganador del Nobel de Literatura. En la novela, la protagonista femenina Sakura recita el poema de Poe cuando tenía 13 años para una película, además de esconder otro oscuro secreto que la ata aún más al personaje de Annabel Lee. Véase también * Edgar Allan Poe * Bibliografía de Edgar Allan Poe * Virginia Eliza Clemm * Repercusión de Edgar Allan Poe Notas Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * Cassandra Clare, famosa escritora de los libros de Cazadores de Sombras, hizo referencia al poema en el libro Dama de Medianoche (Lady Midnight) el cual dice que el poema estuvo inspirado en la joven Annabel Blackthorn enamorada del brujo Malcolm Fade el cual la llevo a ser encerrada y enterrada viva por su familia porque estaba prohibida la relación entre una cazadora de sombras y un brujo. Enlaces externos * Poema completo Annabel Lee de Edgar Allan Poe * Historia de la publicación en la Edgar Allan Poe Society * Audio - Lectura del poema en su idioma original * Canción Annabel Lee de Radio Futura * Audio musical del poema en inglés *Álbum completo de la banda Alesana sobre Annabel Lee Categoría:Poemas de Edgar Allan Poe Categoría:Poemas de 1849